Una rosa de venganza
by Kitsuki Amapola
Summary: Un asesinato, una violación, una injusticia, una familia de solo una integrante, una venganza. Seguimiento de hechos dolorosos, pero entre tanto dolor ¿Encontraré quien cure de mis heridas?. Pasen y lean :
1. Chapter 1

_Holaaa!  
>Cómo estan¿? espero que esten con humor para leer y bue... que decirles¿?<br>Lo de siempre, una nueva historia, imaginacion alocada y con muchas ganas de que les agrade ;)_

_Disclaimer:_

_1. Inuyasha y sus personajes **no** me pertenecen, sino que son de **Rumiko Takahashi** (La mejor creadora -a mi criterio- de anime/manga)._

* * *

><p>Todo era gritos, llantos y exclamaciones sin sentido, pues qué más se puede esperar cuando apuntas con un arma a niños de ocho años incluso menos.<p>

Un disparo...

Más llanto y gritos...

Una orden de silencio...

Maestras desesperadas trataban de calmar a sus alumnos...

Todo, todo se lograba escuchar desde los baños de la planta baja, justamente donde era que me encontraba. Trataba de ser lo más silenciosa posible, no quería que me descubrieran.

Silencio total...

No sabía si desconfiar de los ruidos de disparos o del silencio, claramente del silencio, una sombra oscura se logro divisar a través del espejo del baño, no se detuvo a revisar si alguien se encontraba aquí solo paso de largo, en cuanto me sentí segura me asome comprobando con mis ojos lo que mis oídos me decían, niños, maestras, preceptoras, secretarios, personal directivos y de limpieza se encontraban recostados en suelo con la cabeza hacia abajo temerosos de lo que podría suceder, en otras palabras: sus vidas estaban en manos de delincuentes armados. Me di cuenta en una milésima de segundo que si no actuaba ahora, luego sería demasiado tarde... con toda la confianza que sería tener, ya que era más cólera que otra cosa, camine decidida pero silenciosa por un pasillo que dejaba ver al descubierto la espalda de un hombre con pasa montaña. Tome el cinto que rodeaba mi cintura para que con un rápido movimiento este quedara alrededor del cuello de aquella persona de unos veintitrés años, lo apreté con fuerza su forcejeo era rápido y constante, señal que el oxigeno se le agotaba. En cuanto cayó rendido, totalmente inconsciente, tome el mismo cinto y lo hice pasar por unas esposas improvisadas, lo tome de sus piernas y lo jale asta una de las puertas de secretaria donde quedaría atrapado asta que llegara la policía, la cual estaba enterada solo esperaban mi señal.

Me acerque a la Directora del lugar, una Monja o Hermana sinceramente no lo se, les avise de que por el momento no corrían riesgo, le hice unas preguntas rápidas:

—¿Cuantos son? y ¿Dónde se encuentran?— Cortas, secas y sencillas.

—Dos. El otro esta en el segundo piso.—hablo temblorosa pero segura

Le dije que se quedaran todos en suelo, no había de que preocuparse solo por precaución. Corrí por las escaleras, dos para ser precisa, desde el primer piso se oían los gritos de un solo hombre y la voz de otro tratando de negociar, subí la ultima escalera. Saque la nueve milímetros de mi cadera la coloque frente de mi y lo que vi me dejo perpleja.  
>El muy mal nacido tenía como rehen a Midoriko, profesora de Practicas del lenguaje y literatura, una mujer maravillosa y de corazón de oro y el que trataba de 'Negociar' no era nada más ni nada menos que el preceptor de secundaria.<p>

—¡Sueltala!— Le grité —Al menos que quieras sentir el cálido beso del plomo en medio de tus ojos.— Asegure como amenaza.

—Ka-go-me— Logre escuchar a Midoriko con tono de sorpresa. —N-no— trato de hablar

—Escucha lo que diré por que no lo repetiré. Te hago un trato: Yo por ella— Ahora la que negociaba era yo.

—Que cailín tan arriesgada— Con su boca hizo un sonido de desaprobación —¿Darías tu vida por esta mujer?— Me pregunto mientras lamia el cuello de la joven pelinegra de treinta y un años y jugaba con su revolver en su cabeza.

—Mi vida, y todo lo que soy— Aseguré sin la necesidad de pensarlo ni una vez.

—¿Tan segura estas?, dime cailín ¿Qué edad tienes?.— Entornando sus ojos celeste como el hielo, igual color y sensación.

—Lo suficiente como para jalar del gatillo y dar en el blanco.

—¿Want a imirt? ¡Spraoi!— ¡Genial! ¡verdaderamente genial! el tipo era Irlandés, al menos mis clases de irlandés rápidas de una semana servirán de algo.

—¡An talamh go léir a!— Gritó, pero nadie le entendió.

—¡Todos al suelo!— Les traducí en modo demandante, a lo cual no se resistieron.

Todo lo demás sucedió en cámara lenta, o eso me pareció. Mi arma no cambiaba de blanco y la de él tampoco.  
>Él comenzó con la balacera, solo se escuchaba como el aire era cortado por las balas por sus veloces movimientos. Disparábamos, el con el objetivo de matarme y yo tratando de detenerlo, aunque no se equivoquen, ganas de hacerlo no era lo que me faltaban.<br>Mi brazo me ardió de repente, le dedique una mirada fugaz, uno de sus tiros me había rozado, la sangre salía sin detenerse. Solté un quejido de dolor y pare de disparar.

Doce balas, un cartucho, debía recargar. El Irlandés idiota, seguramente, pensando que me había herido de muerte o gravemente, se dejo ver, oportunidad que obviamente aproveche dando tres golpes certeros.

Uno: Brazo izquierdo.  
>Dos: Pierna derecha.<br>Tres: Mano derecha.

Desplomado en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre, pero aun consiente, me acerque a él.

—Bastard, I swear ní bheidh mé tú a mharú ach a dhéanamh do shaol agus ifreann agony do bháis*— Hable en su idioma.

Todos me miraban con sorpresa y a mi arma... con horror. No los culpo, cualquiera ya estaría sufriendo un colapso nervioso. Suspire con fuerza y cansancio.  
>Tome el celular del bolsillo de mi short y marque un número amigo.<p>

—Todo listo, eran solamente dos: uno se encuentra inconsciente en la planta baja y el otro herido de bala al igual que yo...— No me dejo terminar mi frase ante de escuchar un grito —¡Tranquilo! solo me rozo... Sí, Sí, yo me ocupo.

—Todos tranquilos, ya están a salvo...— hablaba dulce y calma, como si nada hubiera pasado, ignorando olimpicamente el hombre en el suelo mal diciendo en su idioma e incapaz de moverse. —Por favor, todos a las aulas, ahora vendrá la policía y todo terminara.

Pareciera que despertaron de un sueño, gritaron, lloraron y otros como si nada se levantaron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas. Camine hacia Midoriko la cual salto a abrazarme...

* * *

><p><em>Wow!<em>  
><em>Corto, pero como introducción esta bien, no¿?<em>

_Buenoo, espero sus Reviews :)_

_Un beso enormeeeeee.~_

  
><em>*Maldito bastardo, juro que no te mato solo por hacer tu vida un infierno y tu muerte una agonía<em>

_**~K i t s u k i**_  
><em><strong>~A m a p o l a.<strong>_


	2. Capítulo II

**Gomen! **

**No tengo justificacion alguna! :( pero antes de que intenten matarme lean este capítulo y deganme lo que les parese: recomendaciones, quejas, caritas hasta insultos! lo que quieran!**

* * *

><p>Pareciera que despertaron de un sueño, gritaron, lloraron y otros como si nada se levantaron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas. Camine hacia Midoriko la cual salto a abrazarme...<p>

No podía ver esos ojos de preocupación una ves más, se me partía el alma con tan solo pensar que soy yo la culpable de tales sollozos y de aquellas pequeñas lagrimitas que luchaban por no salir con tal de mantener algo de su orgullo.

Según ellas su juventud se la llevaba el viento, pero siempre la contradecía, pues para sus treinta y un años era hermosa y digna de compararla con la diosa Afrodita o, inclusive, Venus...

No me negué a aquellos brazos que me estrecharon en mis más horribles días ni sus manos que usualmente se encontraba en mi hombro dandome apoyo, ahora posaban en mi espalda aferrándose más, temiendo a que me escapara o me esfumara con el aire, volverme partículas invisibles y que todo halla sido un sueño, una temible y demasiado realista pesadilla.

—¿Q-qué sucedio?, ¿¡Que fue todo eso!, ¡Que alguien hable!— Reclamo con voz potente y a punto de quebrarse.

Mi garganta enmudeció, me vista comenzaba a fallarme y el brazo ardía demasiado, ya era demasiada sangre...  
>Lo ultimo que logre escuchar fue el inconfundible ruido seco de las botas de el uniforme policial acercandose y la voz de David pronunciando, si mal no recuerdo, mi nombre...<p>

—Perdón... y-ya, no puedo seguir... seguir consiente— Y eso fue todo lo que sé que sucedió, lo que sé es que desperté en un hospital.

—Señorita que alegría que aya despertado, ha puesto preocupado a muchas personas— Hablo con simpleza una enfermera de atuendo rosado y blanco —Un hombre de la fuerza está esperando afuera por su despertar— David... —¿Quiere que lo haga pasar?.

—Si por favor...— No necesitaba decir nada más, pero creo que en ese momento debí de haberle advertido del griterío que se avecinaba, o al menos era lo que creía en ese momento. La enfermera me miro y asintió levente con la cabeza, para luego girar sobres sus pies y abrir la puerta por la cual ahora entraría mi gran y querido David.

—Hola.— Fue algo seco pero a la ves tierno y con un tinte de preocupación —¿Cómo te sientes?— esta ves me miró, esos ojos azules tan cálidos arruinados por un enrojecimiento provocado, seguramente, por lágrimas.

—Bien... supongo. David yo...— Mirarlo me hacia sentir una opresion en el pecho que me obliga a arrepentirme y pedir perdón de rodillas. Una lágrima traviesa se deslizó por mi mejilla, pero fue arrebatada por un brusco movimiento de mi mano, no permitiría que me viese llorar, no de nuevo...**.**

—Perdón, puse en peligro a mucha gente, ¿No?.

—Sí— No se si me respondió, pues para mi solo fue un silbido del viento, o eso quería hacerme creer.

—Cometí muchos errores...

—Kag, no es así

—No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación— Me atreví a interrumpirlo —Cometí muchos errores— Me castigaba a mi misma con cada palabra, pero me lo merecía, después de todo esto es mi culpa, los puse en peligro inconscientemente y eso no me lo perdonaría jamás.

—Kagome— Pronuncio mi nombre con cansancio y con algo de amenaza en su voz, lo que decía que iba en serio. —no quiero que sigas asiendo esto, no quiero que te pongas en peligro, ya no.— Lo ultimo sonó más como un ruego.

—No te preocupes, ya no les aré daño, a ninguno de ustedes.— Fue, sin dudas, el comienzo de mi despedida

—¡No sabes la alegría que me da escuchar eso! Empezarás tu vida de nuevo, sin entrenamiento, una chica normal de nuevo, una chica sin rencor— Hablo emocionado. No entendió, claramente no entendió. En ese momento me di cuenta de que nunca entendió el por qué trabajaba con ellos, el por qué lo hacía, tampoco entendía mis palabras, nunca entendió.

—No es lo que piensas, nada es como lo piensas...— Tal vez en algo tenía razón, sentía rencor y lo admitía, pero no era por lo que me hicieron a mí, si no por lo que les hicieron a ellos... sí, eso jamás se lo perdonaría, jamás. —No pienso dejarlo.

—¿Cómo?— Preguntó atónito, tanto por lo que dije como también por la decisión y determinación que se lograba encontrar en mi rostro y voz.

—Que no pienso dejarlo, pienso dejarlos.

—¿¡Cómo!— Este hombre si que lograba exasperarme, ¡No dejaba que terminara de hablar!

—¡David! Por favor deja que termine— En verdad me exasperaba, por suerte con un leve asentimiento dejó que prosiguiera. —No puedo seguir de este modo, no puedo ver como son heridos por mi culpa, no quiero que alguien más muera por mi culpa, deja que me valla en silencio como si nada hubiese pasado, como si nuca nos hubiéramos conocidos, como si nunca hubiese existido, por favor...

—¡¿Estas loca?— Se levanto abruptamente como si en la silla en la que se encontraba sentado hace solamente unos instantes quemara —¿Acaso crees que lograras vivir en este mundo y con todos ellos tras de ti? ¡No sobrevivirás ni un día!— Repentinamente el ambiente se lleno de un silencio sepulcral tal era que asta con un cuchillo de manteca se cortaría; nuevamente tomó asiento tapando su rostro con sus manos ahogado un grito de frustración.

—Todos te queremos, no te culpes por lo que pasó, bien sabes que daríamos nuestras vidas si no lo pidieras, no lo pensaríamos un segundo para ser tu escudo, tanto para una bala como para el mundo.

—De eso se trata... Yo también los quiero, son parte de mi familia; de una pequeña y rota familia

—Pero familia al fin. Así que no nos pidas que te olvidemos, sería imposible para todos incluso para Darío...

—Ese viejo gruñón se pondría muy feliz si desapareciera de su vida.— Dije esbozando una pequeña y sincera sonrisa. Se podría decir que Darío es el mayor de _'nuestra familia'_, el viejo debería de estar rondando los 50 o 60 años y tal vez 25 0 30 en la fuerza. Si se busca en el diccionario la definición de desagradable, grotesco o gruñón encontrarían un fotografía de él (pero se que en el fondo, MUY en el fondo el me quiere como si fuera su nieta y yo como si fuera mi abuelo, pero lo repito: MUY en el fondo es así).

—Sabes que no es cierto lo que dices, ¡el viejo te adora!

—Bonita forma de demostrarlo— No hace falta decir que el sarcasmo es mi especialidad.

Flash back-

_Era día de entrenamiento de tiro a larga distancia a campo abierto. No era principiante en esto, ya lo había hecho antes (creo que desde mis doce años), pero por primera vez me tocaba como refuerzo y mi trabajo era cuidarles las espaldas a mis compañeros que me duplicaban o triplicaban en edad y experiencia._

_—Tranquila lo harás bien— Trató de tranquilizarme Ángel, pero con verme lo único que hacia era ponerme más nerviosa de lo que ya de por sí estaba, y quién no se pondría nerviosa cuando esos ojos celeste cielo te miraban como si quisiese averiguar lo más oculto de tu alma. Siempre hablaba con mucha calma como si el mundo no tuviese secretos para él y con 20 años era todo un bombón._

_—Deja de malcriar a la chiquilla, no ves como tiembla, yo no confiaría en ella para que cuidara mi espalda. Con quince años es toda una inexperta, si tu padre te viera...—Mirándome con desaprobación algo más que no supe descifrar_

_—Primero: A mi viejo no lo metas en esto. Segundo: Tranquilo viejo, mejor cuidate tu mismo por que con este temblor talvez, y mal no te bendria que una de estas— mostrando una bala de salba de mi cartucho —te atrebiese tu pateado tr-— No pude terminar mi insulto gracias a una mano que tapó mi boca._

_—¡Tranquila niña!— Hablo riendo mi 'Nini' —No dejes que te gane tan rápido, debes trabajar más esa paciencia y esos nervios.— Misa me conocía desde antes de que naciera, era, es y será gran amiga de la familia._

_—Y tú Darío, mejor no digo nada o cambiaré estos cartuchos de entrenamiento por unos reales y sabes que soy la mejor franco-tiradora que hay, y a esta distancia no puedo fallar._

_—Presumida y engreída, que raro estas cualidades en ti— Dijo con burla, esto se pondría bueno y no me lo perdería por nada en el mundo. Ángel y yo tratábamos de no estallar de la risa tapando nuestras bocas y sosteniendonos los estómagos, no esta de más decir que de nada servía._

_—¡BASTA!— Gritó con autoridad David._

_—Aguafiestas— Bien por lo bajo trate de hablar para que no me oyera._

_—Te oí._

_—Ups— Nunca faltaban las miradas asesinas en ocasiones como estas._

End Flashback-

—Disculpe señor pero el horario de visitas ha terminado vuelva mañana, ahora la paciente debe descansar y recuperarse por la sangre que perdió.— David no dijo nada, solo salio de la habitación sin rechistar.

—Seguiremos con esto en otro momento.— Recrimine, bien sabía lo que había hecho y le salio bien. Cada ves que debíamos hablar de algo importante se 'iba por las ramas' haciéndome olvidar de todo. Bastardo.

Si este fue un día tan agotador no me quiero imaginar como será el de mañana...

**_—¡Entreganosla!—gritó con fervor y enfado una silueta negra_**

**_—¡Si no te apuras los matamos a todos!— Agregó otra silueta apuntando a los que logré identificar como a mi familia entera._**

**_—¡No se de que hablan!— Grité — Por favor basta...— Rogué —¡No más!— Lloré._**

**_Nada les importó, nada; ni mis ruegos, el llanto de mi hermana embarazada, el intento de persuadirlos de mi padre, el silencio de mi madre, la mirada de dolor de mi cuñada, ni los gritos y lágrimas de mis dos sobrinas mayores._**  
><strong><em>Todo enmudeció, las figuras seguían moviendose y destrozando todo en busca de 'eso', pero ese silencio se rompió tras el sonido de un disparo.<em>**

—¡No!— Grité despertando abruptamente por culpa de mi pasado, pero esta ves era la repetición de este en un sueño. Una pesadilla

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>_


End file.
